Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to model railways and more specifically it relates to a model railway system with improved banking characteristics. The model railway system with improved banking characteristics includes a biaxially inclined coupling module to provide flexibility to track configuration and permits the track to be assembled on a banking curve.
The model railway system includes a battery-operated train with an easy to use remote control. The remote control transmits infrared beams to a receiver in the body of the locomotive with commands for stop, go and reverse. The command buttons on the remote control are large enough that a child can easily manage them and are color coded to further simplify use.